


12 Kinks of Christmas

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: Bondage -ish, Closet Sex, Edging, F/F, F/M, Hand Job, M/M, Multi, Orange juice - Freeform, Suit and dress, because thats just what you do on christmas!, huehuehue, rope is involved, terrible VHS porn, use of a strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: For the 12 Days of Christmas (Dec 25- Jan 5th) I shall (hopefully) bring you a new story! Different pairings hopefully.Edit: HAHA! I abandoned at day 8. So there will be a day seven when I get around to posting it. And maybe someday I will complete the remaining five days.





	1. Closet Sex (Kenny/Stan)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Today I bring you tidings of Kenny and Stan and sex in a closet!

Stenny with some closet sex. Because it’s Christmas and that’s just what you do. NSFW obviously, I hope

 

Stan took short shallow breaths, hoping they were quiet. To him, they were louder than the Christmas gathering on the other side of the closet door. His parents had decided this was the year to invite, not only the rest of their family but Kenny’s family as well as Kyle’s. He was sure the noise from 16 people and background Christmas music was enough to cover any noise they made, but he didn’t want to take the chance.

“I told you I had one more gift for you,” Kenny whispered in his ear.

Stan bit his lip to hold in his moan as Kenny roughly shoved two lubed fingers into him.

“That’s right, hold it back. You don’t want Kyle finding you like this. Or do you?”

Kenny knew how to play him like a fiddle. They were both attracted to their red-headed friend. The knowledge made neither man jealous, but it was used as fantasy fuel some days. The thought of Kyle finding them like this was exhilarating.

“Fuck, you would like that. Him to just walk by and hear one of your delicious moans. He would open the door and you would fall off my dick and onto him.”

Kenny added a third finger causing Stan to gasp.

“Don’t-hng-fucking act like you-ah- wouldn’t cum the minute Kyle opened that door.”

Kenny let out a heavy breath and Stan knew he had the blonde. Stan felt Kenny remove his fingers. Time seemed to drag in as he waited for Kenny to start fucking him.

Footsteps outside the door caused Stan to freeze and hold his breath. The feel of Kenny’s dick rubbing on his ass made Stan’s heart race. He didn’t actually want to get caught. It would be mortifying. But he knew that was part of the thrill. Why Kenny wanted to do this.

He felt Kenny clamp his hand over his mouth as the blonde began sinking his dick into Stan. It was torture for the noirette. He was very vocal, holding back was proving to be a challenge.

“Hey Kyle,” they heard someone call.

Kenny gave a particularly rough thrust of his hips, causing Stan to gasp and have to apply actual work to prevent himself from being slammed into the closet door.

“What’s up, Jimbo.”

“Well your mom said you’re really good with numbers. I was hoping before you went back to college, you could swing by the shop and take a look at our numbers. I’m not sure if we are making an actual profit anymore. I’ll pay you.”

Stan’s eyes rolled into the back if his head, Kenny began stroking his dick the minute Kyle started talking. He screwed his eyes shut to try and hold back his orgasm. He didn’t want to cum with Kyle and his Uncle Jimbo right outside the door.

He was far too pleased when Kyle told Jimbo a day and time he would go over. He heard footsteps walking away and sighed a little as Kenny removed his hand and began fucking Stan without reservation. Stan knew he was panting and making little noises but he couldn’t help. He felt Kenny’s breath ghost over his ear.

“Kyle could still be outside the door. Listening to your erotic voice. You wanna come, Stan?”

“Yes.” Stan did his best to whisper the word. He needed to orgasm soon before he shouted it.

“Come for me baby.” Stan wasn’t sure if he imagined it or if Kyle was outside the door, but he distinctly heard both Kyle and Kenny’s voice telling him to come, and he did. He was sure had the door not been in the way, he would have set a personal record for longest cum shot. Instead he painted the door with his seed as Kenny came inside him.

The noirette had no time to comprehend what was happening before Kenny pulled out something else, slightly thicker, replaced his cock.

“Fuck that’s hot. My last Christmas gift to you,” Kenny said, as he pulled up Stan’s pants. “ Don’t want you making a mess in your pants. You’re gonna keep my load and the plug in you until I say so?”

Stan barely heard him over the blood still rushing through his ears. Kenny stated it like a question but Stan knew it was anything but. He nodded and received a kiss from Kenny.

“Good boy,” he heard Kenny say, as he heard footsteps walking down the hall


	2. Bondage (Craig/Tweek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREEK! You knew it was coming! BOTTOM CRAIG! Because he is. HALF FINISHED! Because I honestly couldn't think of any ending worthy enough.

Craig watched Tweek's face scrunch up. The blonde seemed to be over thinking their situation again.

“Are you sure about this, Craig? You-you’re not as flexible as Kenny.”

“Babe, what's the safe word?”

“Eric Cartman,” Tweek said with disgust. “Do we really have to use that?”

Craig gave Tweek one of his half-assed smiles. “You wanted something we would never say in bed.”

“I just meant something like …”

“Nebula then. Is that okay?”

“Yeah-Yeah. That's fine.” Tweek tested the ropes tying Craig's arms to the footboard.

“Come here,” Craig said and puckered his lips, signaling for a kiss. Tweek gave Craig a little peck and watched the noirette frown a little before engaging in the kiss he really wanted.

“I'll tell you if it starts to hurt or ache.”

Tweek nodded once before grabbing Craig's legs, pulling them upwards and over his head, leaving just his shoulders and head on the bed, and securing them to the headboard, slightly spread. Being in such a position turned Craig on more than talking with Tweek about it. More than he ever imagined. He turned his head to see Tweek pull out a bit more rope, tying it to his thigh and securing the other end to the side of the bed before repeating the same to his other side.

“So you can't accidentally fall over,” Tweek explained.

Craig didn't mind though, the ropes felt satisfying. He thought momentarily about taking yoga with Kenny. The extra flexibility would come in handy at a time like this. If he was just a little more flexible, he could suck his own dick in this position. He was definitely hard enough.

A smack on the ass brought Craig out of his thoughts. “Fuck, you look so hot like this.” Craig’s dick twitched at Tweek's tone. He loved when the other got dominant and took control. “Completely at my mercy.”

A sole finger ran down Craig's cock, across his sack and perineum. It circled around his hole teasingly before running back the same path and disappearing.

A smack on his ass caused Craig to moan loudly and was quickly followed by another. Tweek kneaded his cheeks a bit, fingers brushing across his hole. He knew his boyfriend was teasing him.

“Please, babe,” Craig begged.

“Please what?”

“Please stop teasing me and actually play with my ass.”

He was rewarded with a pleasant surprise as Tweek licked a stripe from his ass to his balls.

“Well if that's what you really want.” Tweek moved off the bed and reached underneath of it, pulling out a plain brown box. “Then I'm going to  _play_  with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toys. Toys are in the box.


	3. Dress-up (Kyle/Kenny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle just wants to take Kenny to a nice dinner and musical
> 
> TIES IN WITH GET PAID. GET LAID. GATORADE.

Third Kinkle of Christmas

***

Kyle was excited to be taking his boyfriend to a musical. They had talked about going and seeing Hamilton on Broadway, but hadn't made plans to go to New York. He was thinking about just taking his boyfriend next time he was sent out that way for work.

Instead, Hamilton was coming to them. He had an intern get the tickets, paying the woman for her time and effort, even paying a bonus for getting front and center tickets. 

“How do I look?”

Kyle stopped tying his tie in the stupid eldredge knot, and looked up at Kenny. Instead of the suit and tie Kyle had seen him in before, he was wearing a short green cocktail dress. But Kenny had the legs to pull it off and those heels made his already long legs look longer. Kenny did a small twirl giving Kyle just a slight glimpse of his ass and the impossibly low back on the dress. He had curled his hair a little before pulling it up and his makeup was done to perfection. To Kyle, Kenny looked like a work of art.

“Beautiful. Stunning. I can see why you're the top escort. Like, you're… Wow.”

Kenny's hips swayed hypnotically as sauntered closer to his boyfriend. The blonde smiled as he grabbed the mess of Kyle's tie. He made quick work of the tie before kissing Kyle.

“Good. That's the point.”

“Mission Accomplished. Shall I call you Kenny tonight? Or would you prefer something else?”

Kenny seemed taken back by the question but his smile never left his face. “You can call me whatever you like.”

Kyle took a moment to process what Kenny was saying. “I’m not sure if you honestly don’t care or if you’re so use to doing this for work that you don’t know what you really want.”

Kenny gave Kyle a peck on the lips. “Thank you for asking, honey, but I honestly don’t care. I thought about it a lot when we played games as kids. Being called Kenny or Ashley doesn’t matter.”

Kyle did his best to give Kenny a loving kiss without messing up his make-up. Kenny smiled before walking towards the bedroom door, Kyle's eyes never leaving the emerald clad ass. Instead of squatting down to pick up his purse, the blonde bent over, causing the dress to ride up just a fraction, but it was enough to show him that his boyfriend wasn’t wearing anything underneath. He inhaled deeply as Kenny stood back up. The blonde winked at him as he re-adjusted his dress, pulling it down a bit to, what Kyle realized, was it’s actual length.

Kenny exited the room with a now, obviously horny, Kyle in tow. Once at the bottom of the stairs, Kyle hugged Kenny from behind, running his hands down the leth frame. He toyed with the hem of Kenny’s dress as he kissed the blonde’s neck.

“Babe, we won’t have time for dinner.” The blonde tried to sound stern.

“It’s fine. I’ll just eat you as a light snack and well get dinner after.”

Kenny moaned a bit as Kyle drug his nails up his tighs. He grabbed the hem of Kenny’s dress and pulled it up and over his ass.

“Do you know how delectible your ass looks in this dress?”

“It’s the heels.”

“No, it’s your ass. Brace yourself.” 

Kyle watched Kenny’s ass walk forward to the couch. He bent over and rested his elbows on the back of it. Kyle got on his knees behind his boyfriend and bit his cheek. He spread the cheeks apart and gave a tentative lick to Kenny's waiting hole. A slightly sweet flavor hit his tongue giving him a delightful surprise. 

“You planned this,” he stated and looked up accusingly.

Kenny looked over his shoulder to Kyle. “I thought you were going to hold out until after dinner. Maybe even as soon as the musical was over.”

“What if I waited until after the musical?”

“I’m a professional, honey.” Kenny wiggled his ass a bit and winked. 

Kyle smiled at his cheeky boyfriend before diving back into Kenny’s ass. He didn’t blame the blonde. He loved eating Kenny’s ass, the sounds he made where delightful and only encouraged him more. When the moans turned into whines, he withdrew his tongue and gave Kenny’s twitching hole a few teasing licks.

“Since your a professional, you must have lube and condoms.”

For the first time in a long while, Kyle saw Kenny blush as he turned to look at the redhead. 

“I do. I was hoping maybe tonight, you could fuck me raw.”

If Kyle wasn’t already impossibly hard, hearing those words would have. Kenny and him had talked about it. His boyfriend was always worried Kyle’s well-being. He knew Kenny always used protection with clients, just as he knew if Kenny ever got anything, he could die and get a fresh start. 

His eyes never left Kenny’s as he began tongue fucking his ass. This was a fresh start for Kenny, which is why his boyfriend was allowing this. Kenny moaned and handed Kyle his tiny purse. The redhead withdrew his face and opened the entirely too small purse. The small bottle of lube was easily spotted. He stood up as he poured the needed amount on his fingers and inserting one.

“You know, I’m not going to last very long,” Kyle whispered as he kissed Kenny’s exposed back.

“With what you just did, do you think I will? I almost just want you to eat me until I do cum.”

“I can always do that.” Kyle bit his neck lightly as if to prove his point.

“Too late now.” Kenny turned his head towards Kyle. “Also, you can kiss me. It’s really good makeup.”

Kyle took the hint and captured Kenny’s mouth in a kiss as he added another finger. It wasn’t long before his boyfriend was panting, an obvious clue he was ready. The redhead withdrew his fingers and lube up his cock. Moans seemed to echo in the room as he slid into Kenny. 

“Stop that,” Kyle moaned burying his face into Kenny’s neck.

“I’m not doing it on purpose.”

Kyle reached around to grab his boyfriend’s hard prick, only to find Kenny already had it in hand. He wrapped his hand around the other’s before giving his hips a little thrust. The gasp and shudder it drew out from his boyfriend told Kyle just how close he was. The redhead grinned as pressed his lips to Kenny’s neck. He thrusted hard and moved their hands.

“God, I’m too close for this shit.”

“Cussing isn’t very ladylike.” Kyle thrusted hard again.

“Eat my ass!” Kenny moaned. “I’m gonna cum, babe. Just fuck me hard!”

Kyle did as he was told and began thrusting hard and fast into his boyfriend. It didn’t take long before he was orgasming. He fucked his boyfriend through his orgasm before reaching his own climax. 

The both took a moment, trying to regain their breath.

“Good thing I put the throw on the couch,” Kenny stated looking over his shoulder. “It needs washed. Easier to wash it than this dress.”

Kyle chuckled and kissed Kenny. “You’re full of good ideas. But-uh. What about my -uh… What about my cum filling your ass?”

“Pull out and I’ll take care of it. Then I will grab a bottle and we can go to the theater.”

Kyle kissed his boyfriend, amazed that even through that work out , Kenny’s makeup needed minimal touch up.

“Sounds great. And when we get home, we switch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost didn't make it. Which makes me wonder if I will make it with tomorrows... WOOPS IN ADVANCE!


	4. Handjob (Clyde/Kenny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny finds a box of old VHS porns movies and shares them with the only other person who will appreciate them like he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT'S LATE AND RUSHED!!

Fourth Kink of Christmas 

***

“CLYDE!” Kenny yelled, all but kicking in the other’s apartment door.

He kicked the door shut, knowing full well it would piss the other off, before dropping the box on the coffee table. Clyde looked unimpressed as he stared at the blonde.

“What is it, Kenny?”

“Glad you asked!” He didn’t ask permission as he took a VCR out of the box and began to hook it up to the too large tv. “I went over to my parents house to clean some shit out of their garage and I came across this box of classics! CLASSICS! When’s the last time you even SAW a VHS!?”

“Last week at the pawn shop. They have them for like a dime.”

Kenny glared at the brunette as he pulled a movie out of the box. “I can just take this all home with me.”

Clyde pulled out a magazine and leaned back into the couch. “Nah. You’ve already gone through the effort of hooking it up.”

“That’s what I thought,” Kenny said popping in the VHS before sitting on the couch next to the brunette.

Clyde snorted as the title of the movie flashed across the screen.

“Is this the one where he's driving a Ford Pinto?” Clyde asked.

Kenny shrugged. “Don't they all start like that?”

Sure enough, a Ford Pinto parked outside of a standard suburban looking house. A guy rocking a mullet got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk to the house. The camera flipped to the inside of house and showed a woman in a sheer robe running to answer the door.

“I've got a large sausage pizza here for you.” 

Both men snorted, trying to hold in their laughter at the terrible dialogue. 

“Oh no! I don't have any money to pay for it.” The lady leaned against the door exposing her barely covered breasts. “There must be something I can do to pay for it.”

“Well ma’am, then maybe you shouldn't order pizza. $8 please.”

Kenny and Clyde let out the laugh they were holding in. The blonde turned to his friend, to find his pants already unbuttoned and unzipped. “I think this is a comedy.” Kenny said.

“Mom, what's wrong?” A male voice called from on screen. 

The camera panned over to a beefcake, obviously just getting out of the shower, walking down the stairs. One hand was holding a barely there towel around his waist while the other rubbed his chest.

“Nothing, Steve. Just ordered pizza.” The lady stated, still trying to flirt with the pizza guy.

“Damn it mom. I am so sorry about this.” The man pushed his “mom” out of the way of the door. “Why don't you come in? I'll go get my wallet and get you some money.”

The pizza guy stepped into the house as the other walked to an awkwardly placed end table and grabbed a wallet. While standing in front of the pizza guy he let go of his towel and it dropped to the floor revealing his erection.

“Let me get that for you,” the pizza guy stated as the terrible porn music started. He squatted down, got incredibly close to the man's overly large penis, and stood backup, way too close for any normal human contact, with the towel in hand. 

“Well then, this is a sudden change in events,” Clyde stated.

Kenny looked over at the brunette. The bulge in his boxers evidence that he was excited to see where the movie went. He decided to join his friend and even pulled down his shorts and underwear a little, letting loose his own cock. Clyde smiled and lowered his own pants, even scooting closer to Kenny.

On screen the two guys were making out, the pizza man running his hands over the others chest. Kenny didn't blame him, it was a fairly nice chest if you were into jock bods. He eyed Clyde for a moment, he was definitely into jock bods. Even though it had been years since they were in school, Clyde still looked like he played sports. He knew Clyde only worked out enough to keep his physique. 

“They are kind of use but flipped.” 

“What?” The statement caught Kenny off guard. 

“Well you use to deliver pizza. But you're blonde. And I am totally the hot naked chiseled piece of man pie, but I am not a blonde.” 

“Hot chiseled piece of man pie?”

“You saying I'm not?”

Kenny stroked Clyde's thigh. “I didn't say that. It's just an interesting choice of words.”

Kenny scooted closer to Clyde so their legs were touching. A hand gently stroked the inside of Kenny's thigh from knee to groin and back down to his knee. Years of doing this, they knew how to get each other going in ways a porn movie never could. 

“Is it gay if we do this to a gay porn?” Clyde asked as the pizza guy started sucking on the other dick.

Kenny watched, a little mesmerised by his tongue wetting his lips. He knew the brunette was eager to make out and he would be more than happy to fulfill that wish in time. 

“Not gay if the balls don't touch.”

“Yeah but what if their balls touch?” Clyde rubbed the tent forming in Kenny's underwear.

“Not gay for us.” Kenny leaned closer, his mouth mear inches from the man, “Unless you want it to be.”

Clyde didn't give an answer. Instead he leaned forward and captured Kenny's lips. Their lips danced together as they rubbed each other through their underwear. Kenny initiated the next step. He reached into the fly of the man's boxers and freed prick. Clyde moaned into the kiss before groaning in frustration. He pulled out of the kiss to glare a little at Kenny.

“Why do you do this to me?”

Kenny just chuckled and gave the cock in his hand a particularly hard squeezed. He knew Clyde preferred the easy access of boxers, and when Kenny was feeling generous, he would wear something with a fly, but he enjoyed watching Clyde struggle with his flyless underwear. 

Clyde chose to go the simple route and just stroked his dick through the material. Kenny moaned at the feeling of the rough material. The blonde kissed his friend hard before he stood up. There was no way he climax without chafing. He stripped off his pants and underwear before crawling into Clyde's lap.

The brunette pulled Kenny in for a kiss before wrapping his hand around both of their dicks. Kenny's hand joined Clyde's as they worked to bring themselves to orgasm. 

“Fuck dude.” Clyde rested his forehead and began thrusting into their a joined hands.

Clyde came first, moaning Kenny's name. The blonde thrusted into their hands a few times before orgasming himself.

“We didn't make it far into the movie. Gonna have to watch it again sometime.”

The blonde smiled at his friend. “Of course.”

 


	5. Edging (Stan/Kenny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan gets a little revenge for Christmas Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so sort. Work is taking priority. Not to mention weather has me outside shoveling more than should be allowed.

Edging

 

Kenny tried to take a few deep breaths to calm down, but it wasn’t working. Stan was just being so mean.

“I said I was sorry!” Kenny all but cried as he tried to thrust himself harder onto Stan’s dick.

“I know you are, babe.” 

Stan didn’t increase his thrusting. Kenny wasn’t sure how the normally impatient man could fuck him so slowly for so long. 

The blonde had been easily persuaded into having his arms bound and blindfolded. He was always excited when Stan would take control. But this was torturous! He didn’t know how long Stan had been at it, and anytime he got close, his boyfriend would completely withdraw and leave him on the brink of an orgasm. He would gently caressing his skin and when he cooled down a bit, Stan would go back to fucking him.

“Please! Let me cum!”

“Soon.”

Kenny whined. “You keep saying that. Please. I’ll do anything.”

“I know you will, but you will come when I’m ready.”

Stan gave Kenny a particularly hard and fast thrust and stayed buried in him.

“Again! Please!” He wasn’t sure if the pillow was wet from his tears or drool and he didn’t care. He needed Stan to fuck him.

“Did you like that?” 

Stan gripped his hips hard as he fucked him hard. Kenny did his best to breath, to just feel the dick going in and out of him. All too soon though, Stan stopped and withdrew. He let out a choked sob as he realized he wouldn’t be coming this time either. A smack on his already sore ass brought him back from the edge a bit more.

“God, your ass is so fucking hot like this.”

“Like what?” Kenny barely got out.

He heard Stan snap a picture which just turned Kenny on more. 

“I’m going to savor this.” Stan said, completely ignoring Kenny’s question. 

He felt the bed dip in different spots as Stan got off the bed again. He felt a water bottle against his lips and took a big gulp before it was withdrawn. The bed dipped again and Kenny felt Stan’s dick rub against his ass.

“You wanna come?”

“Yes,” Kenny cried. “Please!”

“Do you think you deserve to cum?”

“Yes! Please, just let me!”

Kenny moaned deeply as Stan entered him. Immediately the man began fucking him. All Kenny could manage to get out were gasps. After being edged for so long, his body was beyond ready for this. He felt Stan’s hand wrap around his dick and that’s all the extra stimulation he needed. He felt like he was having an out of body experience as he finally released his cum. His whole body tingled, he could feel Stan’s dick twitch and harden in him as he finally came as well. All this just seemed to make his orgasm that much harder. 


	6. Toys (Bebe/Wendy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy get's to try out the new strap-on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST FORGOT TO POST THIS HERE!

Toys

***

Wendy ran her hands down Bebe’s curvy frame. She loved her girlfriend so much. To her, she was a goddess. Venus had nothing on Bebe’s beauty. Wendy’s mouth followed the same path as her hands, stopping to nip lightly at her nipples. The blonde hissed in a breath of pleasure causing her to grin. She held firmly onto Bebe’s hips as she made her way back up to kiss the luscious red lips. 

The silky smooth lips felt amazing against her own as their tongues clashed. One hand rested on her cheek as Bebe ran a hand down her chest, stopping to play with her nipple. Wendy nipped lightly at the blonde’s lip before pulling away a bit. 

“God you’re so beautiful,” she whispered before attacking the blonds neck, nibbling her way back down.

Bebe threaded her fingers through Wendy’s short locks. “God! So are you! You’re like if Artimus took a human form and decided to grace me with their presence.”

Wendy smiled up at her girlfriend. “Coming from Aphrodite herself, this is a the highest of compliments.”

She continued down the blonde’s body. She pulled the woman’s red lace panties down a bit to bite her him. The quickening of Bebe’s breath was all the encouragement she needed to lick across the top of her panties to the other hip bone. She let out a quiet moan and tightened her grip on Wendy’s hair.

“Don’t be such a tease, Wen.”

The noirette gave into the blonde’s wishes, sort of. She kissed each new inch of skin that was revealed as she pulled the panties down. She kissed the inside of the woman’s thigh as she finished pulling of the lace and throwing it aside. Bebe pulled a little on the dark locks, trying to direct Wendy’s face towards where she really wanted it. She refused to give into her girlfriend completely. She kissed her right above her pelvis and each lip before she gave in, giving a tentative lick to the woman’s clit.

Bebe thrusted her hips up, trying to get more contact. When Wendy pulled away a bit, she threw one leg over Wendy’s shoulder, effectively trapping the other woman. Wendy smiled and gave a particularly hard lick causing Bebe’s leg to twitch. 

“Rude!” The blonde moaned but moved her leg.

“Says you.” Wendy gave in for real this time, rolling her tongue around the bud as she licked.

The deep moan from Bebe told her she was doing it right. She swirled her tongue around it before giving it another lick. She loved the noises her girlfriend made, each lick and flick of her tongue causing a different gasp, moan and hiss. Her favorite thing was seeing how many different noises she could get the gorgeous woman before her to make before she brought her to climax. She took pride in knowing she could make the woman orgasm with just her tongue and that’s what she planned on doing. She teased and sucked a little on her clit, even biting it gently causing the goddess to issue a deep groan. Wendy did her best to hold back her own desire to get off as Bebe tugged in her hair more, instead she stopped teasing the woman and actually worked on getting her off. 

The last warning Bebe would give off before orgasming would be her breath would come out in pants. Wendy braced herself as the blonde traped her head between her thighs and road out her waves of pleasure as Wendy slowed down her work.

Bebe giggled as she tugged on Wendy’s hair, getting her to stop. She gave her girlfriend one more teasing lick before she kissed her way back up the blonde’s body. Bebe captured her lips in another kiss.

“You’re so good to me,” Bebe said rubbing her thumb across Wendy’s lips.

“You know I’m not done yet.” Wendy withdrew from the wonder embrace to grab their new strapon out of the dresser draw.

She was glad she won at rock, paper, scissors earlier and would be the first to wear it. Unlike their other one, this one was designed to give them both pleasure. It even had a feature she hadn’t told Bebe about. 

The blonde turned onto her side and began lazily running a finger down her own body. Normally she did it unconsciously, but when she had discovered it actually turned the other woman on, she started doing it on purpose. Wendy watched the hand travel slowly over the others skin, drawing lazy pattern, yet moving with a sensual purpose. The noirette pulled on the strapon, and placed one foot on the bed, giving her girlfriend a nice view as she inserted one end of the toy into herself, moaning in the process. She didn’t realize she was that turned on just from eating her lover out.

Bebe reached out, sitting up a little, and moved the toy inside Wendy. “That is really hot. Does it feel good?”

“Yeah,” Wendy breathed before moving out of Bebe’s reach. “But it’s going to feel better when I am fucking you.”

“Maybe.”

Wendy tightened the straps before crawling back in the bed, between Bebe’s legs. As she leaned over to kiss the woman she let out a screech and a giggle.

“It’s cold!”

Wendy laughed a little and sat back-up and grabbed the silicone penis, transferring some warmth to it. When she felt like it was warm enough she tried again. This time Bebe wrapped her legges around her waist and thrusted against the toy. Wendy gave her a loving kiss before she directed the penis into her girlfriends waiting pussy.

They both moaned and then giggled. Entering Bebe caused the end inside of her to move against her G-Spot. She was definitely going to enjoy this. Wendy gave a few tentative thrust and shuttered a little.

“Does it feel that nice?” Bebe’s voice was a little too high.

Wendy gave another thrust and moaned. “God yes, but it’s about to get better.”

She pulled out a bit and reached between their bodies to the underside of the strap on. She hit a little button and instantly felt the vibrations against her clit and running through the toy. 

“Oh god! You didn't say it did that.”

Bebe let out a moan as Wendy slowly thrusted into her. She kissed Bebe before sitting back up and began actually fucking the blonde beauty. With every thrust of her hips, they other end moved inside of her, hitting all the right spots.

She watched as Bebe arched off the bed, an orgasm rushing through her, but Wendy didn't stop. She slowed her pace a bit, allowing the blonde to ride the waves a bit before she picked up again. She felt her own orgasm creeping up on her and changed the angle to give herself more stimulation.

“Wen! Fu-uh!”

Watching her girlfriend orgasm again helped push Wendy over the edge. She road threw her own orgasm, thrusting shallowly into the form below her.

Once her own orgasm subsided, Wendy rushed to try and turn off the vibrations. Then over stimulation didn't help as she giggled and whined trying to find the tiny button. Bebe laughed, watching Wendy struggle. The noirette finally found it and let out a sigh as it turned off.

She lay down next to Bebe, both to hot and sweaty to cuddle, but held hands.

“That looked fun,” Bebe sighed. She turned on her side towards Wendy and moved a few short locks out of her eyes. “I get to fuck you next time.”


	7. Kissing (Creek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super Fucking Hella Short Creek. Barely there Smut. More loving and tender than anything else. Also wrote it in a hurry because I had been busy.

 

Kissing

***

Craig pulled his naked boyfriend into his lap. He kissed the man's chest as Tweek slowly lowered himself onto Craig's dick. There was no rush between them as the blonde slowly moved his hips. 

Tweek pulled off Craig's hat and threw it on the bed before kissing the man's forehead. The noirette smiled as he continued to plant kisses all over.

“Craig.” The blondes voice came out barely above a whisper. 

“Hold out a little longer, babe.”

Craig listened to Tweek's heartbeat pick up 

“Craig.”

The noirette turned his head towards his boyfriend's face. They could hear the neighbors counting through the thin floors.

“Come with me.”

Craig captured Tweek's lips in a kiss. 

Terrible drunken singing accompanied their oragasm. Despite the stickiness between them, Craig held his fiance close. 

Tweek broke the kiss, “Happy New Year.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little known fact that if something doesn't contain "seed" refering to seman, then you shouldn't read it. No seed, No read!  
> I'm sorry I just made you read that. Thanks though and Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you chose or chose not to celebrate!


End file.
